


Sibling

by Ellynndaria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynndaria/pseuds/Ellynndaria
Summary: Just a short drabble that wanted to come out.  Sure you can guess the choice.





	Sibling

“What is it?”

Ryder snapped his attention from the whirlpool he had created in his glass to his sister’s face. “What?”

“Don’t pull that with me, baby brother. You never could drink right; always too busy thinking.”

Ryder slid his glass back in between two hands to steady the vortex. ”I thought this shit was supposed to cure that.”

“Like I said, doing it wrong.” She winked, snatching the alcohol and tipping it back to empty before placing the glass on a nearby table. 

Perhaps she was right. He recognized it in Lexi as all too familiar. He drank socially, but it never seemed to fix things like he wanted. Maybe he needed to concoct that Lucky Leprechaun himself, if he could figure out what the hell he did to end up on stage, that is.

“Well?” She asked, studying him, but she didn’t need him looking at her to know something was up. Actually, that was probably far more telling. She followed his gaze. Gil and Suvi were exciting in the joys of a baby kick in a growing Jill. “Is something up with you and Gil?”

“What? No. Everything is fine.”

Vetra came to sit next to Sara, placing a hand on the other woman’s muscular thigh. “Uh oh, Ryder’s serious. Must be trouble.”

“See, even she knows.” Sara squeezed the hand in her lap, reveling in the familiar touch and back up in regards to her normally sarcastic brother.

Ryder insisted, “No trouble.”

“Then, what is it? Don’t make us drag it out of you.”

He knew that tone, and how could he possibly hold out against two big sisters? “I told Gil you give people you love what they want.”

After the pause was too long for her liking, Sara prodded, “And?”

“And he wants to be a dad.”

The two ladies looked at him expectantly. Again, Ryder had fallen silent, but that felt more like a cliffhanger than an answer. “And?”

“I told him I couldn’t.”

Sara deflated, thinking she was going to learn about a family expansion, but Vetra nodded her head while giving the hand in hers a squeeze, a silent understanding for each of the twins. 

They had just finished dragging their asses all over the cluster with lots of odds and ends left to do. It had hardly seemed the time. They tried to imagine what might have happened if things had gone differently. Ryder wasn’t sure if it would have been a small comfort or a horrible reminder had he not come back. One fucked up burden on another life not even started.

Sara recovered, taking a small breath. “And?” Her brother didn’t say anything, taking his gaze from happy boyfriend to his sister, a silent indication that was it. That was the problem. She went on. “You don’t want kids? Ever?” What the hell had Heleus done to her little brother, because that was not the one she knew, the one who vowed to be a good dad, someday. 

“Of course I do.”

Sara as beginning to wish that drink wasn’t gone. “So, what’s the problem?”

“It’s too late. We said no.”

The ladies stared blankly before Vetra started chuckling, and Sara outright laughed. 

Ryder wasn’t sure what was so funny, frowning at them. 

Sara slapped his thigh. “Don’t worry about it. Every kid needs an annoying little brother.”

Vetra added, “Or sister. You and Sid can give tips.”

“And if anyone is going to be pressing that motto, it’s going to be Jill.” There was a large smile given before Sara softened, getting serious. “And if not her, somebody else. You didn’t miss your chance while you were off being a hero.”

“We. We were heroes.” If there was one thing he was ever serious about it was sharing the credit. He watched the trio talking again. “When I said no, at first I was relieved, especially when he agreed. Then, when I thought about it, I regretted it, so I wondered if he did too. Regretted choosing me over his best friend and being a dad.”

Sara slapped the back of his head, catching his attention only long enough to redirect it to the best friends. “You see that goofy mess. That’s him with you. He loves you just as much as he does her.”

“The one thing he can’t bluff,” Vetra agreed. “I heard the poems; the deck isn’t as thick as he thinks. Why do you think I was always so eager to head out?”

Ryder snorted. “I guess you’re right.”

Sara feigned slapping him again. “We are right. Haven’t you learned that yet?”

Coming over, Gil smiled, taking a seat very close to his Ryder. “Hey now, what did I miss?”

Ryder couldn’t help but smile back, turning to brush a kiss across a tan temple. “Nothing.”

Sara said, “Except he loves you.”

Vetra added, “A lot.”

“Oh ya, well that must mean something coming from the twin and the best friend.” Gil looked at them each in turn, but the ladies remained silent, growing awkward as it persisted under the scrutiny.

Ryder finally grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze while looking at Jill. Curiosity grew to a near unbearable level before Ryder smiled. “It means I am increasingly curious as to what Jill believes is an acceptable age gap between siblings.”

The other man searched Ryder’s face for an indication of the joking nature before he smiled wider at not finding a tease. “We’ll ask, for science, because surely a minute can’t be long enough.”

Sara proved Gil was also sitting close enough to get a head slap before they laughed and turned their attention back to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> These twins are based off Douglas and Fellon Hawke, Douglas being Ryder. Fellon always would smack the back of Douglas’ head when he was being a derp. I was going through my second playthrough with Douglas, and this time Douglas turned Gil down on becoming a dad. Honestly, the first go was the hardest decision I had to make in the game, and it took a while to make the choice to say yes. And it really hurt to do it. So this time I said no, but like this said, we regretted after. Douglas always wanted to be a dad, it was just always something else getting in the way before, maybe it carried over.
> 
> Also, I think a lot of times it comes off that if Ryder says no, it means no forever or until retirement (because gone all the time dad). In this case, it was an knee jerk reaction to being put on the spot. Not a good time at the moment, and it wasn’t, but in a couple years? Heck ya.
> 
> And finally, this is probably a mess. Bit out of practice of polishing something to post. :)


End file.
